Osteoarthritis (OA) is a very common condition, and it is expected that about 80% of the U.S. population will have radiographic evidence of OA by age 65. Osteoarthritis is characterized by loss of articular cartilage that is frequently accompanied by pain and swelling of the tissue proximal to the affected joint, which in turn often leads to local or regional atrophy of muscles associated with that joint. Where OA has no identified underlying cause, OA is also referred to as primary or degenerative OA, while secondary OA is typically precipitated by various disorders or diseases (e.g., diabetes, local injury or infection, joint instability, etc.). In contrast, rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a chronic, systemic autoimmune disorder in which the immune system attacks the affected joint, leading to significant inflammation and subsequent tissue degeneration.
Due to their different etiologies, RA and OA have distinct therapeutic approaches. For example, RA is typically treated with cyclosporine, methotrexate, or penicillamine, and is more severe cases with TNF-alpha or IL-1 blockers. To reduce inflammation, glucocorticoids and/or non-steroidal anti-inflammatory can be administered. On the other hand, OA is often treated with physical therapy, weight management, and/or various nutritional supplements. Among other supplements, methylsulfonylmethane, glucosamine and/or chondroitin sulfate have gained significant attention as supplements. More recently, various plant-derived supplements were described for treatment of OA. For example, WO 05/053710 teaches use of a drying process in the manufacture of glucosamine from various plant materials. In another example, a plant extract for treatment of osteoarthritis is prepared from Morinda citrifolia as described in U.S. Pat. App. 2007/0196527.
Most currently available energy drinks (e.g., Red Bull™, Rockstar™, Java Monster™, etc.) typically include significant quantities of caffeine and other methylxanthines, selected B vitamins (e.g., B3, B6, B12) and small molecule effectors (e.g., taurine, creatine, maltodextrin, glucuronolactone, etc.), as well as various herbal extracts/preparations (e.g., guarana, ginseng, ginkgo, verba mate, etc.). Additionally, at least some of the currently marketed energy drinks also include substantial quantities of sugar.
Most of the stimulatory effect of such energy drinks is derived from caffeine, which is present in the average 8 ounce serving in an amount of about 80 mg. While an 80 mg dose of caffeine is generally not problematic for the average consumer, multiple servings of energy drinks tend to produce undesirable, and in some cases even dangerous side effects. For example, caffeine dosages above 250 mg tend to produce nervousness, irritability, sleeplessness, increased urination, arrhythmia, gastric irritation, and even loss of bone mass. Unfortunately, elimination of caffeine from the system typically results in a ‘bummer’ or crash, and sudden drops in caffeine levels from large doses have even been associated with seizures.
To overcome at least some of the problems associated with ingestion of large quantities of caffeine, other energy drinks are currently marketed (e.g., 5 Hour Energy) that include large quantities of B-vitamins, amino acids (tyrosine, phenylalanine), taurine, glucuronolactone and only small quantities of caffeine. While such energy drinks typically avoid subjective discomfort upon caffeine elimination, other side effects are often encountered, including niacin flush and sleeplessness. Moreover, long-term effects of high-dose vitamin B administration is generally unknown.
Red beets have long been a common source of various nutrients, and particularly of sugar and betaine (i.e., trimethylglycine). Further useful compounds obtained from red beet include betalains, which represent a chemically diverse group of red to violet colored betacyanins (e.g., amaranthin, isoamaranthin, etc.) and typically yellow-colored betaxanthins (e.g., vulgaxanthin), which have found use as pharmaceutical and food coloring agents and as antioxidants. For example, betalains have been reported as antioxidants (see e.g., J Agric Food Chem. 2001 November; 49(11): 5178-85), which may have particular relevance to prevention of LDL cholesterol oxidation (see e.g., Free Radic Res. 2003 June; 37(6):689-96). More recently, as described in our copending International application WO 08/094,705, betalain compositions were also found to be effective in reducing serum triglyceride concentration, inhibiting NF-kB, and stimulation of SIRT. Furthermore, red beet fiber has been reported to have numerous desirable properties when ingested, including reduction of total cholesterol and triglyceride levels, while increasing HDL cholesterol.
However, despite the numerous advantages of red beets and red beet extracts, red beets have not been reported as containing active compounds for treatment of OA, various allergic conditions or conditions associated with allergies, and lack of energy. Complicating matters with red beet extracts is their problematic manufacture and dispensation, especially where the red beet preparation is in dry form. Among other difficulties, betalains prepared from freeze-dried beet juice are often clumpy and highly hygroscopic. Therefore, such preparations are notoriously difficult to weigh out and aliquot, especially where relatively small quantities are distributed. Worse yet, most of the currently known dry betalain preparations are limited to betalain concentrations of about 1 wt % (total betalains), and almost all of the attempts to increase the betalain concentration by extraction or other means also leads to an increase of hygroscopicity and clumping. Alternatively, where red beet extracts are in liquid form, such extracts are often highly instable and tend to degrade rapidly.
Therefore, while numerous compositions and methods of red beet preparations are known in the art, all or almost all of them suffer from disadvantages. Consequently, there is still a need to provide improved compositions and methods for red beet preparations.